D&D: Onwards to Destiny!
by FairyTailNut
Summary: An SYOC D&D story. Warning, there will be blood, cussing, rape, and lemons. Will sometimes be dark. If you can not handle that please do not read. Follow along as we witness the adventures of several adventurers, some heroic and some villainous. Will they rise to greatness, or be forgotten by history?


**Good news everyone! Despite my writer's block I have finally had an idea. Sadly I had to cancel a couple fics I was planning to write but never posted, but thanks to my bf I found a new plot idea and thanks to the flash of inspiration have been writing again! So, let me get started. This is an SYOC story. However I will accept a limited number of main characters. I may use others at times in bonus content chapters, and more as side characters for my main plot. For now though, please send me your ideas! My bf and I are cooperating to write this, so this may help him too.**

* * *

_**IMPORTANT!**__** Sometimes in this fic there will be dark scenes and upsetting moments, so please be sure you can handle reading things like gore and rape. This story is not all bunnies hopping around on a sunny Spring day.**_

* * *

In the charred remnants of what was once a thriving village, a single large stone town hall remained intact. But the windows were boarded up, and crude fortifications had been built around it, mainly piles of broken walls and furniture. Behind the barricades knelt several men and women, most with hastily bandaged wounds and terrified expressions, clutching makeshift weapons like pitchforks, kitchen knives, a single hunting bow, with fierce grips that made their knuckles turn white and some of the flimsier wooden items to creak. Inside the building, about 30 men, women and children cowered. The only adults either were so grievously wounded they could not stand or too old to use a weapon, covering the children's ears in a vain attempt to deafen them to the cries of agony and fear that came from a camp across the village, the cries often followed by equally louds cries of amusement and pleasure. For in that camp, most of the village's women who were still alive, along with a few of the men, were being raped.

In the camp, dozens of vicious goblins laughed and cheered as their comrades did as they wished. One woman in particular suffered at the hands of the small but cruel invaders, being taken by 4 at the same time while forced to watch her beloved daughter, a dainty girl of only 14 who had her mother's chocolate brown hair and her now dead father's fierce green eyes, have her first time stolen by the same bastard that had made her a widow, the goblin in question cackling as he used the girl, despite evidence of at least one previous round dripping from her abused cunt. The woman, Cerrea, would be crying, but all her tears had already been shed, and her eyes now simply remained dry and pained as she was forced to watch her sweet Anna's eyes grow dull and lifeless as her mind broke. She gagged as one of the two monsters raping her mouth twitched and filled her mouth with his disgusting seed, wishing she could spit it out but knowing if she did they would just hurt her daughter more.

No matter how much they wished to help, the other villagers were powerless. The goblins were as clever as they were cruel, and had sentries watching the ragtag militia so that they could not launch a surprise attack in hopes of freeing their neighbors. All they could do was pray for this to end, but with no true hope in their prayers. They knew the only reason the lone town hall remained standing was because it amused the goblins to make them watch and listen before the final attack was ordered. No miracle would come to save them. No one would hear their prayers.

But, in spite of their fears, someone did hear. Aycabos, the god of courage. As implied by his title, his followers were encouraged to overcome and master fear. Many great heroes considered him their patron, and one of his paladins, a knight sworn to his service, was close. In response to their prayers, Aycabos sent a simple message to his paladin. _"Go, now."_ and with it the knowledge of where to go. The paladin, who was with a group of warrior priests that served Aycabos and other gods, quickly roused his allies and lead them to their destination. The sun would set red on these hills tonight, one way or another.

The goblin raping Anna sighed happily as he filled the poor girl for the 3rd, or maybe the 4th time, pulling out and admiring his work. Her father had been a large man and killed a couple goblins before Azzinax had gutted him. Then his bitch of a mate had dared to try and deny Azzinax. She should have been honored to be chosen! That insult had swiftly been punished as Azzinax had instead declared that his allies were free to use her as they wished while he made use of his other trophy, her daughter. The girl was so small for a human, even considering her age. Seeing the hope fade from her eyes and hearing her scream had been so arousing. Made even more so by the anguish on her mother's face as she was ordered to watch or she would instead be forced to watch as they fed the girl to the wolves his tribe used as trackers. The beasts were trained to deliver a long, painful death whenever they were given fresh meat as a meal. As he scratched his balls, Azzinax wondered how much training it would take before the girl became a willing slave to his every twisted whim. These thoughts were quickly drowned out by shrieks of pain and surprise from his tribemates, and he whirled around in time to see a greataxe cleave the head off one of the goblins raping Cerrea. The decapitated corpse slumped to the ground and Azzinax quickly grabbed his hatchet, wishing he had armor as he leaped at the one who wielded the axe.

It was over practically before it had begun. The only goblins on watch had been the ones keeping an eye on the defenders, most of the rest had been too focused on their spoils of war, many of them naked with their weapons out of reach as the paladin and his allies came down with the wrath of the respective gods they served. The sentries had attempted to repel these new enemies, but once their backs were turned the villagers charged, feeling hope that perhaps the miracle they prayed for had come. Now, hours later, the son of the village chief was preparing to meet the paladin who had lead the charge. His father had been a brave man, but was beginning to feel time upon his body. He wasn't yet old enough to realize he was too old to fight, and had paid the price, leaving Syris to take his place. Now the young man gulped as he stood outside the tent that had belonged to the goblin chief, sidestepping the corpse of Azzinax, who had been cleaved in two. He tapped on a wooden sign next to the entrance, and stepped in as a deep voice bade him to enter. However, once he stepped inside and his eyes adjustee, he went pale as he saw what their so-called savior was. "Bugbear!" He screamed.

Sitting at a table much too small for someone his size, the nearly 8 foot tall bearlike humanoid simply grunted. "Oh stop screaming lad, I'm not going to eat you." As Syris had pointed out, the paladin was indeed a bugbear. Created with dark magic combining goblins and cave bears, bugbears were known for being just as ruthless as goblins, but significantly larger and more powerful. Bohrz was a prime example of one, towering over the furnishings built for the 3 foot goblins and other, larger pieces stolen from other races, even when sitting with a greataxe that likely weighed more than any of the goblins it had cleaved today leaning on the tent wall next to him. He was wearing chain mail that covered his torso and extremely long, furry arms, and a pair of hide leggings that could fit a normal man in each long leg. "My name is Bohrz, and despite my race I am a paladin in the service of Aycabos. I'm sorry we took so long to lend you our aid, my friend. But I am glad Aycabos blessed is all in that my friends and I were in the area at all."

Terrified, Syris started to back away, ready to shout these so called heroes were no saviors when he happened to glance into Bohrz' eyes. They were filled with genuine sorrow, and deeply buried pain. Syris had seen eyes like that in a few of his friends who had managed to kill the goblin invaders or lost their families today. At some time in his past, something had hurt Bohrz, and scarred him deeply. It was this realization that made the young man decide not to run, and sit down acroos from the bugbear. "As am I. My name is Syris. My father was the chief before these bastards killed him, so until we choose the new chief I'm in charge. My thanks for saving us, to you warriors and your god."

Bohrz raised a hand. "Only myself and one of the others are servants of Aycabos. The others serve different gods. We were chosen by our respective temples to ally together and hunt down a group of cultists." Syris nodded, then winced, and Bohrz noticed a poorly bandaged cut on the human's neck. "Allow me." He gently placed a hand on the bandage and channeled the power of Aycabos, healing the cut and one or two other wounds Syris had but not all, and the bugbear looked a bit tired. "Apologies but I am not the most powerful. My healing can only do so much. Luckily some of my comrades are more skilled, they're treating whoever they can save as we speak."

Syris nodded his thanks, touching his now healed neck in awe. "We greatly appreciate it. Hopefully with your help enough of us will make it that we can rebuild." He paused. "But... Not all our injuries are physical." Many survivors had been traumatized by the goblin invasion, and he doubted all would recover. Plus, all the women that had been raped. Surely it was possible that the goblins' seed would take root in some of them.

Bohrz looked at the tent wall sadly, towards the hall where his allies were doing all they could. "I'm aware. Though many of us are warriors, we are all holy men and women. Several of us can try to help those wounds heal too. If need be, we will bring them to our temples so they can receive help we are unable to give. But, for now we will remain here and help you rebuild. As for the women..." He paused, deliberating. He had been taught that the sins of the father should not be passed to the child, but how could he ask these women that if the goblin seed had taken root to bear the children of the fiends that had hurt them so, even if they didn't have to keep the children. But it would have to be one or the other. He doubted any of the alchemist's formula used to prevent women from getting pregnant could be found here, and none could be prepared or brought to the village in time to work. He sighed. This would be difficult. "Tell them, if the seed takes root to do nothing. They will have the children, and choose if they want to keep them or if they shall be taken to the temples."

Syris surged to his feet, fury on his face. "What?! Bear the children of the same bastards who raped them, who murdered their children, husbands, parents?!"

"What would you have me do?" The paladin looked at Syris, his gaze intense. "Cut open the women's stomachs if they swell and rip out the unborn child? We have no way to stop the seed from taking root. Am I wrong?" Less certain looking, Syrus slowly shook his head. "Then they have no choice but to bear the child or take their lives. I will not allow your people to throw their lives away, would you?" Another head shake, firmer this time. "Nor will I allow a newly born child to be murdered. It was their fathers who attacked you people, not them. They are not to be punished for a crime that isn't theirs." Slowly, Syris sat down.

"Very well, but they won't be happy, I promise you." He already knew most of the survivors would curse Bohrz for his decision.

"I don't care if they are happy now. I care that they live on and have a life to live after today so they can be happy later, and that I can sleep at night without the deaths of innocent infants on my conscience." He shook his head sadly. "I will tell them, not you. No need for you to take the blame for my decision."

Syris nodded gratefully. "Very well." Then, without another word he stood and left the tent, going to help clear the rubble of his home so they could rebuild and let his people know their savior was a bugbear, but despite that could be trusted.

A couple hours later, Bohrz marched into a cleared area where most of the villagers who were strong enough to move had gathered. He bowed his head to them, ignoring the couple dark glares he got as the people saw Syris had been telling the truth. "Greetings everyone. I am Bohrz, paladin of Aycabos. As I'm sure Syris told you, myself and the others who aided me in slaying the goblins who attacked you will be staying for a time to help you all rebuild and recover. We will treat your wounds as best we can, mental, emotional and physical. Those who need more help than we can give will be escorted to any of the temples we come from that they prefer, and treated there until they are ready to return, at no cost." There were some happy murmurs, and 1 man actually started crying in relief. "However. I am aware many of your people were raped by your attackers, and it is possible some of the women who suffered this will have been impregnated." He paused as the entire group reacted, clearly most hadn't even considered that, and one woman who had managed to get herself to work on rebuilding despite being raped fell to her knees, hands over her womb. After several minutes he shouted for quiet, which was swiftly achieved. The roar of a bugbear is effective at getting attention indeed. "I am afraid my companions and I have no way to prevent this. If any of you find any of the concoction that prevents pregnancy within the next 3 days, please bring it to us so we can administer it to those who we believe are most in need. But otherwise, I must ask that any woman in whom the goblin seed takes root, please bear and birth them." This was followed by another uproar, and the woman who had fallen to her knees actually threw a brick, hitting Bohrz in the head and making a dark red line if blood trickle down his face, over 1 of his eyes. He calmly shut his eye and kept speaking.

"Listen to me. I understand how horrible you must find this, but consider that these children had nothing to do with the attack. The crimes of their fathers are not theirs. If you do not wish to keep the child, fine! We will take them with us when we leave. I am not asking you to raise them. If you are willing to do so, I commend you for your courage. But these are innocent children who have done nothing. I will not allow the murder of children. This part is not a request. Any who attempt to kill the child or themselves will be detained for their own sakes and the child's. And if any of you still believe I am wrong, step forward." He raised a hand to the sky. "We shall let the gods decide. One of my allies serves the god of justice, Noctus. She shall judge who is in the wrong by her patron's guidance." Nobody stepped forward, and Bohrz nodded. "Thank you. I know you have suffered. And I promise you, we will do all we can to help."

* * *

**So, this is definitely different from normal. Sorry that things got that dark, the whole deal about the children was just a flash of inspiration I had to use. I promise, chapters that dark will be rare. But there may be more like this, and I can guarantee plenty of dark chapters that will not be as bad. So, my next chapter will introduce the other character my bf and I have prepped. Should be less intense. After that? Who knows. I may get a good OC suggestion and introduce them for chapter 3, or do more of Bohrz or my other OC. But now, an abbreviated version of Bohrz' character sheet for you guys to check out!**

* * *

**_Bohrz_**

**_Level 1 Bugbear Paladin_**

**_HP: 10/ARMOR: 16/PROFICIENCY +2_**

**_STR: 17/INT: 10/DEX: 13/WIS: 11/CON: 12/CHA: 13_**

* * *

**Also, you guys keep asking about if there is a character sheet to fill out. It waa almost midnight when I wrote this so I totally forgot that, sorry! Rught here.**

Name-  
Race-  
Class-  
Alignment-  
Age-  
Size- (Height and weight.)  
Background- (And not just the in game backgrounds like how I picked Haunted One for Bohrz, give me the details.)  
Personality-  
Proficiencies-  
You can also tell me what their equipment is, and if you want to give me their stats. You know, Strength, wisdom, those stats, I can use those as a rough guide on how well they can do at certain things.


End file.
